1. Field of the Invention
The present invention addresses an apparatus and a method for wet scrubbing of pollutants in air and flue gases.
2. Description of Related Art
Wet scrubbing apparatuses are known for removing particulates from flue gases and air.
Although these apparatuses have been known for several years, they still have a variety of drawbacks, which prevent a wide use thereof.
Particularly, prior art wet scrubbing apparatuses are rather massive and poorly efficient and have considerable maintenance requirements.
On the other hand, flue gas and air purification in work environments is an increasingly critical issue.
The object of the present invention is to obviate, at least partially, the drawbacks of prior art and particularly, the above mentioned drawbacks.